


Water dance

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of midnight visits and fun times in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ri in je-holiday.

...

Mood music: [Lover's Fire](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/eLZ3T07v/16_Lovers_Fire.htm) / [WATER DANCE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ZtPMBhr1/kat-tun_-_water_dance__full_.htm)

...

 

Koki is lounging in the tub when the door to his bathroom gets yanked open unceremoniously. He turns to find Fujigaya Taisuke leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey senpai," Fujigaya casually salutes in greeting. The lust in his eyes betray his otherwise calm and easy posture. Fujigaya wears his heart on his sleeve, after all.

Koki licks his lips on reflex, a devious hint on the upward curl of his lips before asking, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Taipi?"

Fujigaya wastes no further time than he already has just by standing there, crossing the short distance from the door toward Koki; choosing to act instead of wasting his breath for words.

Koki meets him halfway, arms shooting out of the water and into Fujigaya's short-cropped hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You've cut them again," Koki mumbles his observation between gasps for air, their lips only parting enough for short words and then meeting again. He tugs at the strands in question and a moan sounds from deep within Fujigaya's throat. Koki seizes the opportunity to deepen their kiss, tongue teasingly curling against Fujigaya's before the younger man responds in kind. It's Koki's turn to moan when Fujigaya's hands make their way up his torso, snagging each nipple before going back down, and even in the warmth of the water, heat travels anew everywhere Fujigaya is touching him.

Koki lets go of Fujigaya's hair in favor of sliding it under the younger man's shirt, feeling the way Fujigaya's abdominal muscles tense up at the touch and Fujigaya pulls away just enough to pull the offending garment off of him, letting it drop to the floor. He grabs a towel by the nearest rack before returning to Koki's lips for a brief kiss, mouthing his way down the man's neck, and Koki belatedly realizes that Fujigaya has unplugged the tub to drain.

The towel is draped over Koki's back and Fujigaya begins drying him off, lips catching the stray drops on Koki's chest just out of the towel's reach. When he's done, Fujigaya tugs at Koki's arms as though to help him stand up, but Koki just shakes his head, easily reversing the position of their hands. It's Koki's turn to tug down at Fujigaya's arms, and the younger man kneels to a crouch. His hands relocate to Fujigaya's face, a gentle caress that counters the demand in his voice when he says, "We're not going anywhere. I want you—right here, right now."

Something like want flashes in Fujigaya's eyes, lust clouding his gaze anew, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "Do you have anything, senpai?"

A smirk paints Koki's lips as he reaches behind the bottles of shampoo, pulling out a halfway rolled up tube of lubrication and handing it to the younger man.

"Of course. Of course," Fujigaya's shoulders shake a little in mirth as he takes the proffered tube, uncapping it and spreading lube on three of his fingers.

Koki scoots a little to make space in the tub for the other man. The water's only ankle-deep when Fujigaya steps in, still going lower, but the shiver that goes down his spine has nothing to do with the cooling water that soaks into the hem of his pants. It's more with the sudden proximity of the man in front of him, Koki's face right up on his crotch, and suddenly he's hyper-aware of the way Koki eyes the bulge there, the way Koki nuzzles it.

Fujigaya imagines that face being painted with his release. The thought of it pulls a groan from his throat, but that’s another fantasy for a different time, because right now the other man is undoing the fly of his pants and tugs those off. If Koki notices the absence of the younger man's underwear, he doesn't comment. Instead he gives Fujigaya's cock a teasing lick, taking the head past his lips.

Fujigaya's lube-free hand fists into Koki's hair and tugs at the damp strands. "S'good, but I'm not sure I'm gonna last if you keep that up."

Koki relents, releasing the younger man's cock with a soft pop. He looks up at Fujigaya with a pout.

Fujigaya would coo at him, call the other man _"Cute~"_ had he seen that pout in any other circumstance, but their needs take reign over any other attempt at teasing and Fujigaya can't be quick enough, trying to be helpful by carefully lifting one leg after the other. In no time at all, he's completely divested of that last obstacle, and he's folding himself into Koki's level.

Their eyes meet, and Fujigaya has a shy little smile on his face when he begins to speak. "Hi, se—" There's a hand cupping his face and a thumb to his lips.

"Koki," he tells Fujigaya. His thumb leaves Fujigaya's lips and the younger man looks awestruck for a moment before Koki brings him closer; the next words are whispered, each syllable almost ghosting over Fujigaya's face. "Use my name if we're doing this."

Then Koki presses their lips together, his intent clear. He doesn't need to wait long, Fujigaya easily matching the heat of his kiss. It's Fujigaya who presses closer until their bodies align, skin touching against skin. Koki's legs are spread as wide as the tub's small space would allow to let the younger man slide in between, and they automatically wrap around Fujigaya's waist. A gasp escapes the younger man's lips when their cocks rub together, the sound sharp enough to break their kiss. Fujigaya's mouth travels down Koki's neck, dotting fire-hot kisses along the jawline before tonguing up the shell of Koki's ear. His lubricated fingers trail southward, teasing Koki's cock just a smidge before going further, the first finger circling his rim and slipping inside.

It's almost amazing how his finger is easily accepted into Koki's body, but Fujigaya doesn't ask, his focus solely on preparing the other man for what’s coming next, and soon enough a second finger follows the first.

"Koki," Fujigaya breathes, reverent and incredibly filthy all at once, and Koki gasps as Fuigaya hits his spot, hips rocking back into the touch. Koki moans openly now, and Fujigaya drinks it down, swallowing the noises with his lips as he slides the third finger in. His free hand finds Koki's, lacing their fingers together, and he feels the other man tighten his grip.

"Taipi," Koki gasps out. "I want you."

Fujigaya nods his assent, his fingers leaving Koki’s body for a short while. He’s about to lean over the tub to reach for his pants’ pocket, thinking of getting a condom, when Koki just pushes him onto his back. Then Koki’s hand is on his cock, slathering the hard flesh with lube, and Fujigaya’s air is stolen by the way Koki sits himself on top of him. It’s taking all of Fujigaya’s willpower to not push back, to give Koki the time to adjust. The breathy moans from Koki give him nothing but green lights, though, and he finds he likes the sound the other man makes when he gives a tentative thrust upward.

"Does this remind you of something, Taipi?" Koki teases as his hips finds its rhythm. He does that dirty eight-count Fujigaya has seen so many times before—in the studio mirrors, or in the video playback on the old files from Shonen Club filming. It's what Fujigaya himself does on stage whenever Fire Beat is on the setlist—and he chokes on his air, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Koki’s hips keep moving in that sinful undulation, and Fujigaya barely remembers to do anything else than push back into the tight heat of Koki’s body, let alone breathe. The hand still in his hold moves down, his own being guided onto the other man’s cock, and Fujigaya strokes from base to tip. He thumbs at the slit, spreading the precome pooling there, and he feels Koki falter in his rhythm. Fujigaya jerks him faster, and in a rare display of strength flips them over, making sure the impact is minimized as he lays Koki on his back. It changes up the angle of his thrusts so that he hits Koki deeper and harder. He leans forward, kissing Koki in the mouth and muffling the noises the other man makes with his lips while he buries his own noises into Koki’s neck when their kiss naturally breaks.

It hits him by surprise when suddenly, a garbled _”Taisuke,”_ sounds from Koki’s lips, and he’s coming in spurts into Fujigaya’s hand and over his stomach. Fujigaya pushes into the resistance of Koki’s body a few more times before going over the edge himself.

When Fujiagaya comes to, the showerhead’s pouring warm water over both his body and Koki’s. A citrus scent permeates his sense of smell and his eyes open at the realization that there are hands massaging shampoo onto his head. A smile greets him, the hands on his hair continuing its gentle tour.

Koki warns him as he’s about to rinse the shampoo off, and Fujigaya closes his eyes. The spray feels nice, the heat of the body next to his adding to the sensation, and he revels in the warmth of it. He’s thinking of returning the favor, but then the spray stops and a towel is draped on top of his head. “Wha—”

“I’m already done,” Koki tells him with a small laugh. His smile is warm, and Fujigaya takes it all in, answering with a small smile of his own. Koki’s smile turns thoughtful as he continues, “but I think the last train’s just left the station. You can stay over if you’d like.”

Fujigaya politely, if a little sadly, declines the offer. “I can just take a cab home; I still have to drop something off at another senpai’s—it’s a rare chance that it’s his off-day from work, too.”

They’re both already dressed, Fujigaya in the shirt and jeans he came over in, Koki in just sweatpants. There’s a towel draped over Koki’s shoulders, catching the stray drops from his hair before they trail down his torso. He’s leading Fujigaya out into the genkan when a thought pops into his mind: “How did you get in, by the way?”

Fujigaya’s done putting his shoes back on before he answers with a wink, “Spare key.” Then Koki catches a flash of a pink ragdoll keychain in the younger man’s pocket, and he understands.

“Say hello to Kame for me,” Koki adds as though it’s an afterthought. The smile on his face is a little wistful, but if Fujigaya saw it, there’s no comment. “Thank you, Taipi.”

“Anytime, senpai.” Fujigaya replies. He closes the door behind him and Koki hears his footsteps fade into the background.

END


End file.
